Kaname Tohyama
is a first generation Genion created from Konza Tohyama DNA. She is the younger genetic half-sister of Kinichi Tohyama (Kana), Kinji Tohyama, Kinzou Tohyama (GIII), and the older genetic half-sister of Kanade Tohyama. She was originally called GIV until given the name Kaname by Kinji based on Kinichi's alter ego, Kana. After meeting with Kinji, she enrolled in Tokyo Butei High School Assault department. In addition, she is a highly trained professional in advanced weapons and 14 close range weapons including daggers, swords, and lightsabers with her main weapon being Sonic. Appearance Kaname is a very beautiful, cute young girl with shoulder length chestnut hair, which has hair pens on the sides to keep it in place. Also, she has sharp ocean blue eyes and white skin from half her DNA being Caucasian American. In combat she wears a black leotard and wears the Butei's girl uniform for all other times. Personality Kaname herself, even when she fought the girls of Team Baskerville under the product name of GIV, is light-heart, kind, cheerful, and bubbly, but has the tendency of being a crybaby. She is overprotective of Kinji and is jealous when other girls are around him. Background Kaname was born as a genetically engineered human weapon under the name of GIV in a research center in Los Alamos, New Mexico, United States. Her genes were sampled from many strong and brilliants soldiers, including that of Kinji's father Konza Tohyama (product name "G" Golden Cross). As part of this genetic engineering, a defect (Life Limiter) was introduced that requires her to ingest a certain chemical in order to survive. This chemical was determined to be present in caramel sweets, explaining Kaname's preference for it. She was born along side her older brother, Kinzou (then GIII), and has been one of his followers ever since he went rouge. Eventually through their combined efforts, they forced the United States Government to call off their hit on them due to the assailants defecting to their league known as GIII. At some point she got a degree in communication from Massachusetts Institute of Technology (M.I.T.). Quote * (To Fuikibayashi, Asao, and Leon): "Hello! I'm the cute little sister that takes care of her Onii-chan from 'Good Morning' until 'Good Night'." (Volume 12, Chapter 5) * (To Kinji after being Thanked for Taking Care of his Beretta): "Thanks are illogical. That's what a little sister is supposed to do." (Volume 12, Chapter 5) * (To Kinji on his Mission to Save Moe): "Well...I believe in you." (Volume 12, Chapter 5) Trivia *Kaname was born without a name and just labeled as "GIV," so in order to appease a bunch of girls on the bus who were questioning him about her, Kinji came up with the name "Kaname" *Kaname name is based on the alternate reading the common kanji in all the Tohyama siblings' name with the addition of the kanji for 'girl'. The 'Kana' reading was decided by Kinichi's use of it for alter ego "Kana". The kanji which 'gold' and is reference to being Konza Tohyama's ('Gold'en Cross) child. *Kaname name means 'Golden Girl' *Kaname has been on the cover for both the Hidan no Aria and Hidan no Aria AA series. *Kaname has appeared on one volume cover for the AA series. *Kaname along with Aria H. Kanzaki is one of the characters who have been on the manga covers of Hidan no Aria and Hidan no Aria AA. Category:HSS users Category:Tohyama Family members Category:Characters Category:Characters with Ancestry Category:Assault Category:Female Category:Hidan no Aria Characters Category:Hidan no Aria AA Characters Category:Tokyo Butei High Students Category:GIII League Category:Genion